Semangka
by Ryn-s
Summary: Semangka. Terima kasih atas pagi hingga menjelang siang hari ini. - Yesung -


**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Semangka by me

**Cast: **Yesung and ?

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, Point of View by Kim Yesung

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

* * *

.. **Semangka** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu. Tampak senang sepertinya. Aku tahu, jika seperti ini. Kau pasti akan melewati sebuah hal terindah, dalam hidupmu –seperti bunga yang kau bawa, mungkin. Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untukmu.

Aku melihatmu. Kau melihatku, melewatiku dan tersenyum. Kau tahu? Itulah hal terindah yang terjadi dalam hidupku, selama ini.

_Bunga mawar._

Aku melihatmu, saat melewatiku. Bunga mawar. Warna merah. Itulah bunga yang kau bawa. Aku bertanya, di dalam hati. Hanya bisa di dalam hati. Apakah kau ingin bertemu seorang gadis? Maksudku, ehm.. ku harap kau mengerti apa maksudku. Tetapi, memang apa urusanku? Aku tidak jadi bertanya padamu. Untukmu, aku tersenyum, juga.

.

.

.

Tidak. Ternyata, aku salah –hari ini bukan hari terindahmu. Kau marah, kau berjalan penuh amarah menuju halaman rumahmu, kau melempar Mawar yang kau pegang –sejak pagi tadi, ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada beberapa meter darimu. Sore ini, kau terlihat bukan seperti dirimu. Yang lembut, yang penuh kasih sayang dan yang selalu terlihat ramah pada siapa pun. Kau kenapa? Adakah yang salah? Apa?

Tidak. Selama ini aku menyukai sikapmu, terkecuali sore ini. Aku takut. Kau seperti orang kesetanan, merasak masuk ke dalam rumahmu dengan kasar. Mendobrak pintu lalu membantingnya dengan keras. Aku tahu itu sangat keras. Melihat, bergoyangnya pot-pot bunga yang bergantung di plafon beranda rumahmu.

Tidak. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak berguna. Tetapi, aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Sampai saat ini, aku baru saja mengakui kalau aku memang benar-benar tidak berguna.

.

Kau, pemuda yang satu bulan ini telah menjadi perhatianku dan penantianku.

Kau, pemuda bersurai hitam yang sangat ku sukai.

Kau, pemuda dengan paras tampan dengan mata obsidian itu.

.

Kini, seperti yang kurasakan. Kau sedang berkelut dalam kemarahan dan mungkin juga kesedihan di dalam rumahmu.

Tetapi, apa yang kulakukan? Hanya sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Duduk diam di halaman rumah. Memakai headphone tak bersuara. Memandangimu yang berlalu di depan rumahku.

_Aku tidak berguna._

Ada rasa di dalam hatiku. Ingin mengampirimu, Ingin menenangkanmu dan bertanya: Ada apa? Dan setelah itu, aku akan menjadi temanmu. Tetapi, tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Sehingga ku putuskan, sore ini akan ku perhatikanmu dari jauh. Dari bayang jendela remang rumahmu yang berada di seberang rumahku.

.

.

.

"_Aku melihatmu kesal kemarin sore. Maafkan aku jika mencampuri urusanmu._

_Tetapi, aku hanya bisa membawakan buah ini. Berharap perasaanmu jauh lebih baik._

_Entah mengapa, jika aku memakannya aku merasa senang._

_Rasanya manis._

_Mungkin itu juga dapat berlaku untukmu. Aku tidak tahu buah ini namanya apa._

_Mungkin kau tahu?"_

.

Pagi ini, aku berdiri di depan pagar rumahmu. Tidak memberi salam dan tidak juga berniat mengetuk. Aku takut mengganggumu. Biar saja aku yang menunggumu keluar. _Toh_ rumahku dekat, jika lelah aku bisa menunggumu di beranda rumahku saja.

Lagi pula aku tahu, kau selalu keluar rumah saat pagi. Sekitar pukul 09.00, walaupun sekedar membuang sampah. Jadi, tak lama lagi kau pasti sudah menghampiriku.

Selembar sticky note ukuran jumbo berwarna hijau muda telah tertempel rapi di atas box pelastik yang ku bawa. Aku hanya tahu, yang ku bawa adalah buah kesukaanku. Dan, _Eomma_ –dulu sering menempatkannya di box ini.

_Berat_.

Tetapi tidak apa. Oh ya, aku juga membawa Sticky note ekstra dan bolpoint di saku jaket-ku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa nanti akan terjadi sebuah percakapan karena aksiku ini. Antara aku dan kau, tentu saja. Maka itu aku berjaga-jaga, atau berharap?

_Iya, aku berharap._

Aku berharap, sekedar mengetahui namamu. Yang akan kau tuliskan di atas sticky note-ku ini.

.

.

.

Kau mengaitkan alis matamu satu sama lain saat melihatku yang masih setia berdiri di depan pagar rumahmu. Dengan memakai kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru, celana dengan panjang sampai area lutut dan membawa kantung sampah, tentu saja. Kau menghampiriku.

Aku tersenyum.

Sesaat, setelah kau menaruh kantung sampah pada tempatnya. Kau membukakan pagar untukku. Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, tidak tahu apa. Tetapi, kuputuskan untuk masuk ke halaman rumahmu. Untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin saja kau menyuruhku masuk.

Aku tersenyum lagi, padamu.

Kau berbicara lagi, terlihat bingung. Dan, aku juga ikut bingung dengan yang kau ucapkan. Jujur saja, aku sempat lupa tujuanku kesini. Entah karena terlalu lama menunggu atau karena aku terkagum olehmu yang sedekat ini padaku. Cepat, aku berikan box di tanganku padamu. Kau menerimanya, masih dengan tampang bingungmu itu.

Sesaat setelah membaca sticky note ku, kau ternyum padaku.

Kau mengegerakan bibirmu lagi, mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku kembali bingung, terus saja aku mengeluarkan sticky note ekstra dan bolpoint yang ku bawa dari saku jaket-ku. Menulis sesuatu.

"_Maaf, bisakah kau menuliskan kata-kata itu di atas kertas ini untukku?"_

Kau menatapku sejenak, seorang _namja_ yang mengalungkan headphone besar dilehernya. Yah, aku tidak mungkin memakainya saat bertemu dengan dia, bukan? Sepertinya kau belum mangerti maksudku. Kembali, aku mencopot satu sticky note yang berisi tulisanku.

"_Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Dan, mulutku. Mulut ini juga tidak bisa bersuara sejak lahir."_

Ku harap, dengan tulisan itu. Kau mengerti dengan apa yang ku maksud. Seletelah membaca itu, dengan cepat kau menulis di atas sticky note yang ku berikan.

"_Maafkan aku. Dan, terima kasih. Kau bisa duduk di berandaku, sementara aku akan memotong buah pemberianmu."_

Kau menulis itu untukku, aku melihat kau tersenyum padaku. Lalu, menarik lenganku. Seraya tak sabar melihatku untuk duduk di berandamu. Kemudian, kau menghilang ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"_Ku ingin bercerita sesuatu. Apakah kau mau membacanya?"_ tulismu, untuk bertanya kepadaku. Beberapa menit lalu, dirimu kembali kedepan rumah dengan membawa buah yang sudah terpotong rapi. Kami berdua memakannya bersama. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin, sungguh sudah kuberikan buah itu seluruhnya untukmu. Tetapi, kau memaksa.

Kau menulis kalau buah ini memang enak dan manis, seperti diri ku. Hah, apa itu yang baru saja dia tulis? Kau tersenyum melihat wajah bodohku setelah membaca tulisanmu. Lalu kau menulis lagi, mengatakan sudah merasa lebih baik dan kembali kau berterima kasih padaku.

Aku membaca tulisanmu tadi dan langsung mengangguk. Dengan senang hati kau meminta beberapa lembar sticky note padaku. Tentu, dengan senang hati pula aku akan memberikannya untukmu. Kau serius menuliskan sesuatu untukku. Matamu sungguh indah jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Terus terang, aku menyukaimu.

Kau menyodorkan, beberapa lembar sticky note kepadaku. Pertanda kalau kau sudah selesai menulis. Aku segera tersadar dari tatapanku padamu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum jika melihat wajahmu.

.

"_Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku merasa kalau kau boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Tetapi, aku tahu. Kedatanganmu kesini selain ingin memberikan buah itu padaku. Pasti ingin bertanya tentang satu hal juga. Itulah yang membuatku memperbolehkanmu tahu tentang hal ini._

_Hal ini, tentang sesuatu yang membuatku marah kemarin sore._

_Maafkan aku jika itu memangganggumu, beristirahat di berandamu._

_Mungkin melankolis sekali. Tetapi, yang kurasakan bukan itu._

_Aku marah. Kau tahu itu kan?_

_Kekasihku, menolak lamaranku dan berpaling dengan pria lain_

_yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuannya._

_Aku tidak terima hal itu. Padahal aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama 7 tahun._

_Hah, hidupku drama romance sekali. Padahal aku benci drama romance."_

.

Tanpa ku sadari, aku menggenggam tanganmu setelah membaca sticky note itu. Kau terkejut, aku juga terkejut menyadarinya. Segera ku lepaskan tanganku. Lagi, aku tersenyum saat melihat wajahmu dan kau membalas senyumanku.

Kemudian aku berkutat pada sticky note dan bolpoint-ku.

_"Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Sungguh. Hmm, aku juga tidak suka drama romance. Aku lebih menyukai misteri dan thriller. Bukankah, hidup kita memang begitu? Misteri dan thriller. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, yang pasti pengalaman baru, petualangan baru dan yang baru-baru. Hehe."_ tulisku di kertas itu, kau ikut tertawa membacanya.

_"Termasuk, baju dan sepatu baru tidak?"_ tulismu, berusaha bercanda. Aku senang sekali berada di titik ini. _"Kau benar, terima kasih. Entah kapan, aku pasti mengajakmu menonton film misteri dan thriller di bioskop."_ Itu tulisanmu selanjutnya.

Aku senang. Meski tidak mengerti bioskop itu apa. Tetapi, yang ku tahu kami akan menonton film. Segera kutuliskan. "_Terima kasih."_

Kau tersenyum. _"Terima kasih kembali. Tetapi, maaf jika aku lancang. Aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa membaca? Aku hanya bingung saja, maaf lagi. Bukankah kau tidak bisa mendengar dan mulutmu? Bagaimana kau belajar tulisan ini?"_ Aku tersenyum membaca tulisan itu, semua orang memang tidak ada yang menyangka jika aku dapat membaca. Kini giliran aku yang menulis cerita.

Aku tersenyum memandangmu yang sepertinya merasa tak enak, kemudian aku mulai menulis.

.

"_Haha, jangan merasa tak enak begitu. Tidak apa-apa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku._

_Begini, mulutku, aku memang bisu sejak lahir. Tetapi, telingaku tidak begitu._

_Sebelum ini, aku selalu belajar dengan cara mendengarkan rekaman dan melihat tulisan dari rekaman itu. Yang Eomma-ku tulis._

_Tetapi, sesuatu terjadi. Aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil ketika berlibur bersama Appa dan Eommaku. Appa dan Eomma meninggal, dan akibat kecelakaan itu juga aku kehilangan pendengaranku._

_Saat ini aku di asuh oleh Ahjumma-ku di rumah seberang sana. Namun, Ahjumma lebih sering pulang malam karena terus bekerja."_

.

Setelah membaca post-it itu kau terlihat tambah merasa bersalah terhadapku. _"Sungguh maafkan aku."_ Tulismu. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Tidak apa-apa, maksudku.

Kau tersenyum lagi, akhirnya. Lagi, kau menulis sesuatu. _"Aku tahu nama buah yang kau bawa. Nama buah itu Semangka."_ Tulismu. Aku tertawa menanggapi tulisanmu. Akhirnya setelah sekiah lama, aku tahu juga nama buah itu. _"Oh ya, kalau boleh aku ingin mengetahui namamu. Namamu siapa?"_ Tanyamu ditulisan selanjutnya. Aku melihat sisa sticky note ku. Dan, ternyata sudah habis. Aku menggeleng menunjukan, saku-ku yang kosong. Dia mendesah. Ahk! Mengapa tadi aku tidak membawa buku saja?!

Kami terdiam satu sama lain, akhirnya aku memutuskan menggerakan jariku. Seperti bahasa isyarat. Sayangnya, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat. Tentu saja, kau tidak mempelajari itu. Setelah aku selesai, kau hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, kau menggerakan bibirmu, tanpa suara. Sejelas-jelasnya. Berusaha memberi tahu namamu. Kini, aku kembali terlihat bingung.

Sesaat aku berdiri dari dudukku, lalu aku membungguk seraya memberi salam. Tapi, tiba-tiba kau menggengam tanganku lalu menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan kiri ku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon. Namaku Choi Siwon."

.

.

_Semangka._

_Terima kasih atas pagi hingga menjelang siang hari ini._

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
